


Love Me Like You

by JengaManga



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst City, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Mentions of Violence, Murder, Oneshot, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Spencer, as an FBI agent, never thought he'd have these options:1. Turn his girlfriend in2. Hide her from the police





	

“I never thought that I'd be searching my apartment for evidence,” Spencer sighed as he just kinda doddled around because he knew his apartment. He lived in it. 

Why was he searching for evidence in his own household? Well, it wasn't really him searching; it was his team at the BAU. They mostly paid attention to his girlfriend’s stuff. Why? Because she disappeared and then lots of bodies, killed by an illegal drug ring, started showing up at the FBI offices in Quantico, addressed to Spencer and his team. This is why they were searching his and her apartment, to found out what ties she could have with these thugs. 

“Hey, Reid,” Morgan called over, mentioning towards a desk in the far corner of the living room. He watched Spencer shuffle across the room and toward him.  
“This (Y/n)’s desk?” He asked, sitting down and ready sifting through it without permission. 

“Yes but I would appreciate it if you could stop searching there,” Spencer boiled, knowing this is something to stay untouched. 

“Reid we have to search the whole place, including her desk,” Morgan sighed as he started opening drawers, not finding anything to his liking. 

“(Y/n) told me not to let anyone go in there,” Spencer defended, starting to organize the stuff that wa on her desk back to the way it was. 

“Have you seen it?” Morgan pointed out, still searching despite Spencer’s protest. 

“Of course not. Because if I do then she thinks that I don't trust her and relationships need trust,” Spencer explained as he started fixing the stuff in the drawer. 

“Spencer, even though you're right, how many times have we have seen this kind of thing before?” Hotch pointed out as he walked over because of Morgan’s sparked interest. 

“Often,” Spencer sighed, too exhausted from worrying that his girlfriend is missing and everyone is too busy searching his apartment, even if he knew that it was needed for their search for her. 

“How many times does it turn out be drugs, weapons, sadistic murder chambers, or cheating husbands,” Morgan continued, messing around with the back paneling for the desk. 

“Those are the only possibilities for that sort of thing,” Spencer coughed, knowing where the conversation was heading, then seeing the back paneling start to wobble. 

“Guys, this is a false back paneling,” Morgan announced as he ripped it off, revealing a sandwich bag full of pot and a small notebook.

“Bingo,” Morgan sighed as he pulled them out, holding the bag out.  
“You knew about this?” Morgan winced, disappointed in the possibility that Spencer would hide this to get his girlfriend out of trouble. 

Spencer just stood there, shocked of everything being revealed. Then, it turned to anger. Boiling anger.

“Like FUCKING hell I knew about that! I would NEVER let anything like this in my house!” He yelled, then continued to rant about how stupid she was and that how she could hide something like this from him. 

“Reid, calm down,” Hotch intervened, knowing that Spencer should DEFINITELY not be on the case.  
“If this IS her’s, then she could get into a LOT of trouble. And if the bureau really wanted to: you could lose your job and possibly jail time or parole,” Hotch explained, looking into Spencer’s eyes to make himself sound very clear. 

“Yes sir,” Spencer gulped, nodding even though he was angry. 

“I think I got something here,” Morgan announced as he started flipping through the small notebook. He then began to ramble off contacts of potential gangsters. 

Spencer wasn't paying attention at all. He was so angry he could actually break something. All he did was think of things to say to her. He did know one thing. When he finds her, he's gonna make sure they talk before he turns her in. 

\----

It was two days later and 3am when he heard the lock for his door twist open and (Y/n) walked in. She then turned to see Spencer sitting at the kitchen table, topping his foot while looking at said table. 

“H-Hey, I bet you were wondering where I was for 5 days, heh eh,” she tried to laugh off, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Spencer finally looked up me took in her appearance:  
Her jeans had cuts and holes in them, some from a knife and some from what looked to be cigarette burns.  
‘ _(Y/n) is a smoker._ ’ he thought to himself for no reason. How is that going to help?  
Her shirt as torn by fists, showing some of her cutesy pink and freshly blood stained bra. The jacket she was wearing wasn't her’s and her shoes were covered in scuffs and dirt. And then her face. Covered in dirt, dry blood, and a hairline, but noticeable, cut going from her cheek down to her collarbone. He saw the dirt and leaves in her hair. Even if he didn't need to look, he would be sure that she would have dirt under her nails. Maybe even blood, or a broken nail. He could see the obvious limp in her right leg where there was a HUGE cut. But he didn't care. He was too pissed to care if she was in any pain. THAT'S how mad he was.

Spencer didn't say anything as he placed pictures of the pot and notebook in her desk because it was in evidence at the FBI HQ. 

“I know how this looks,” she froze, prepared with her bulletproof reasonings that controlled if she died or not. 

“Really? Because it looks like prison time for you and I could lose my job! Do you know how much trouble I'm in!? They're going to drug test me!” Spencer ranted on, screaming like he's never screamed before. _He had_ never been this angry before. 

(Y/n) just stifled a laugh as she let tears stream down her face. 

“You think this is funny?” Spencer growled, standing up from his chair. 

“No. It's just- you always think about yourself,” (Y/n) let out a sad laugh, pulling the hair out of her face as she let her tears roam free. 

“What do you mean?” Spencer was taken back, not expecting this sort of response. He expected screaming, he expected lying, maybe some crying. But not sadness, regret, and petty. 

“Do you really think I'm some drug dealer for some stupid thugs?” She laughed, sniffling and then wiping away the snot from under her nose. She didn't even wait for an answer because they both knew it was yes.  
“My brother. He ratted one of the thugs in the gang for drugs, so they killed him. What's in there is all I was able to get for the cops searched his apartment. Because I knew that if they saw it, they would see it as a gang thing and wouldn't do jack shit about it,” she sobbed, pausing to get some control of herself.  
“So, I took the contacts and I found that man. I threatened to kill him… He threw the first punch because he actually thought I was going to kill him, seeing as I brought a knife.  
We beat each other up. REALLY bad. I hid out for four days because there was cops everywhere because I was reported missing.  
And the reason why I never told you about it is because I just wanted to be angry… I wanted blood. I then realized that killing him wouldn't bring my brother back.. So I just beat the shit out of him, got my shit kicked in, then left…” (Y/n) finished, starting to cry heavily as she sunk onto the ground, holding herself. 

Ok, now Spencer cared about his girlfriend being in any pain. Emotional pain. He knew that her brother had drug problems. He had only found out the day they found all of his contacts, pointing to potential threats to (Y/n) under her circumstances. It only made the investigation that much heavy to find her. 

And now here she was, still looking like shit after a fight about four days ago, laying on the floor, and sobbing for her brother that didn't deserve to die. The whole situation was fucked up. 

Spencer got on his knees to comfort her, but she only flinched and pulled back.  
“I know you're going to turn me in,” she sobbed, her cries becoming even louder knowing that the one man she loved more than anything would let his grieving girlfriend go to jail. 

“Yes. But NOT so you can get in trouble,” Spencer sighed as he pulled her head up onto his lap. 

“Huh?” (Y/n) hiccuped, moving so she was more comfortable in their position on the floor. 

“If what you're saying is true, then this could be much less severe. Sure our place may be put under watch and you could have parole. But it would be much worse if you don't tell the truth. That's why I'm turning you in,” Spencer explained, rubbing her hair as he pulled some leaves out of there.

She didn't say a word, only nodding then crying hard, murmuring ‘thank you Spence’ more than anyone could even count. 

“Do you want to take a bath?” Spencer asked quietly, kissing her dirty forehead. 

“Won't we need me as evidence?” (Y/n) questioned as she sat back up, wincing at the pain in her legs. 

“No. I wouldn't care if they did, anyways. You look horrible and need medical attention. I'm gonna clean you and patch you up so you don't have to deal with the stress of the hospital,” Spencer promised as he helped her sit in a more comfortable position. 

(Y/n) nodded and let Spencer help her up to the bathroom to take a bath. 

“You're too nice to me,” (Y/n) sighed happily as she let the warm water clean her and heat up her freezing skin. 

“Only because I love you,” Spencer smiled as he watches her. 

“I know this isn't over…,” (Y/n) trailed off, holding his hand. 

“I know. But it's something we can set aside for tomorrow. Right now, tonight, let's just relax. It has been 5 days since I've last seen you,” Spencer pointed out, washing a large cut on her back. 

“I know.. I missed you so freaking much,” she almost cried, turning back to look at him. 

“I missed you, too. So freaking much,” Spencer copied back as he hugged her tight over the shower ledge, despite her being soaking wet and naked . 

“I'm not letting you go at all tonight. So get naked and get in the tub with me,” (Y/n) demanded, happy to bring the light mood back into this heavy to me for both of them.

“Kinky,” Spencer laughed as he complied, sitting down behind her in the tub once he was fully naked. 

“You know what I mean, you butt,” she huffed as she rested her cut-up back against his chest. 

“I know. I love you,” Spencer laughed off, kissing her forehead sweetly before pulling her even closer and flipping her around to kiss her. 

“I love you, too,” (Y/n) whispered, eyes heavy when she kissed him passionately. 

“Are you sure it's okay for us to do this?” Spencer mentioned towards her fucked up leg and what they were both planning on doing. 

“If I can walk 6 miles with this leg to come home to you. I will glading have sex with you, Dr. Spencer Reid,” she smiled as she resumed to kissing him. 

“Good,” he kissed back, holding her close. 

 

_If I could begin to be_  
_Half of what you think of me,_  
_I could do about anything,_  
_I could even learn how to love._

_When I see the way you act,_  
Wondering when I'm coming back,  
I could do about anything,  
I could even learn how to love like you.  
  _Love like you…_

_I always thought I might be bad,_  
Now I'm sure that it's true,  
'cause I think you're so good  
And I'm nothing like you. 

_Look at you go_  
I just adore you  
I wish that I knew  
What makes you think I'm so special 

_If I could begin to do_  
Something that does right by you  
I would do about anything  
I would even learn how to love. 

 

_When I see the way you look_  
Shaken by how long it took  
I could do about anything  
I could even learn how to love like you. 

_Love like you…_

_Love me like you_

**Author's Note:**

> Staying a one shot  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ 
> 
> I've had this idea in my head for a while n I was gonna write down a summary but I ended up writing the whole thing  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
